Ministry of War
The Ministry of War is the government branch which administers the Sith Imperium Military (SIM). The SIM comprises three branches: The Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Marine Corps being a department of the Imperial Navy. While independent from SIM, the Ministry of Intelligence and Ministry of State are often involved in military matters. Sith Imperium Military Command Committee (SIMCOM) Under to rule of Lord Emperor Veldarius, the Sith Imperium Military saw significant reform. The reorganization of the military established the formal command structure of the SIM. As the sovereign and protector of the realm, the sovereign is commander-in-chief of the Sith Imperium Military. Below him/her is the Sith Imperium Military Command (SIMCOM) which shares joint command of the SIM. The Members of Sith Imperium Military Command include: #'Darth Tyrol Marec', as Minister of War, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of the Sith Imperial Military #Darth Veldarius Imperior, as Lord Emperor and Commander-in-Chief of the Sith Imperium Military #Darth Andrekios Shay-Roderick as Lord General of the Army #Sebastiunn Orion as Grand Admiral of the Navy #Artur Lockwell as Commandant #Darth Iclyn Wynters as Minister of Intelligence #Darth Vaguest Orion and Darth Azu'lae Roderick-Vizla as Military Advisers The chair of the Sith Imperium Military Command holds the title of Supreme Commander of the Sith Imperium Military. History The SIM was a minor military force until reformed and deployed by Lord Emperor Willerick. Prior to the Sith Imperium's settlement on Voss, the military had suffered major defeats, including the loss of the Battle of Amgarrak, albeit the fall of the planet was eventually allowed by the Lord Emperor. The primary role at that time was the mobility of the Imperium which did not have a homeworld. Upon the settlement of Voss, the Sith Imperium Military became a predominately defensive force, establishing it's competence in defense during the Battle over Voss, where the Imperial Regent Vindictiva led the Imperial Navy against a Republic joint strike-force and defeated them in a decisive victory. The SIM went on to demonstrate it's prowess and offensive capability under the command of Darth Lykaas in the Quesh Campaign, culminating in a stunning military victory that lead the Sith Imperium to becoming a galactic power. Following the events of the Great Transference and the sacrifice of Lord Emperor Arestenax, the Sith Imperium Military was a shadow of it's former glory. It boasted the smallest number of warships in it's history, and operated with a small amount of manpower. Under Minister Veldarius, the Sith Imperium began to rebuild its strength, focusing on squad-based land combat and the use of specialized groups to harness the full potential of the military. Under his jurisdiction, the SIM saw victories in the campaigns for Asmodeus and Ikon, as well as Solaria and Ry'llara. Under Minister Tyrol, the SIM continued to face further victories. The SIM faced a crushing defeat during the Battle over Solaria (3629 BBY / 24 ATC) when 80-90% of it's naval forces were decimated by an onslaught of forces from the Sith Empire led by Darth Valorrak. Retreating with only 27 vessels remaining and a fraction of its personnel, the SIM was forced to build from the ground up. This was a net-positive experience, as changes in command ultimately benefited the Sith Imperium. The Imperium Navy The Imperium Navy ensures that Sith Imperium space remains secure at all times, as well as operates to further the agenda of the SIMCOM through space combat and strikes. The Navy, like all parts of the military and indeed the Imperium, took heavy losses when the Eternal Empire attacked - former fleet strength was, at its peak, 78 Harrower Class Dreadnoughts, 157 Terminus Class Destroyers, and an unspecified number of support ships and transports. The Imperium Navy uses strategic doctrine straight from the old Imperial Military. The utilization of dreadnoughts in a multi-use capacity way is key to Imperium strategy. They are supported by the Terminus-class Destroyers as strike cruisers and escorts maneuvering among enemy formations striking weakened targets. The current strength of the Imperium Navy stands at 3 fleet divisions, or 27 ships-of-the-line. This number includes fourteen Harrower-Class dreadnoughts, thirteen Terminus-Class destroyers, 33 Gage-Class transports, and an unspecified amount of support craft. Navy Hierarchy The Navy is commanded by the Grand Admiral, who is part of the SIMCOM. The Grand Admiral provides aid to the Lord General and Commandant, while ensuring that his or her navy of ships is maintained in top condition. The current Grand Admiral is Sebastiunn Orion. The Fleet The Sith Imperium Navy is made up of several fleets which consist of multiple Harrower-Class and Terminus-Class cruisers. Each ship is commanded by either a ranking officer within the Military (i.e. Admiral, Vice Adm., or Capt.) or an individual with significant rank within the Sith Order (i.e. Lord or Darth). The composition and roster for the Sith Imperium Navy can be found here. The Imperium Army The Imperium Army is the backbone of the military, standing their ground and defending Imperium soil from would-be attackers. Standard Ground forces operate in a way similar to the Republic Military, depending on small, organized strikes teams supplemented by larger forces. Regulation Squadrons consist of one commanding officer who is in most cases a force-user, and five non-force sensitive operatives. This was extremely effective in the conquest of Quesh, though it tends to backfire if the battle falls into a stalemate. Armor is overly-valued in these armies, although it is readily available. Instead, the Army relies upon close air support from fighter bombers and re-purposed Harrower-Class invasion carriers like the HMS Thunder of Korriban. The current strength of the Imperium Army stands at four divisions, or 100,000 soldiers. Army Hierarchy The Army is commanded by the Lord General, who is part of the SIMCOM. The Lord General is often the second-in-command of the Ministry of War, though this is not always the case. The current Lord General is Prince Andrekios Roderick-Shay. SIM Army Special Units Special Units within the Sith Imperium Military consist of six members. Each squad contains one squad-leader who may or may not be force-sensitive, and five non-force sensitive squad members. Name and color code for each squadron is determined by the current squad-leader. The composition and roster for the Sith Imperium Army Special Units can be found here. Rank and Insignia of the Sith Imperium Military Category:Ministries